The Storm
by msgrl
Summary: What happens when John decides to take a number under his wing?


Person of Interest

_Summary: What happens when John decides to take a number under his wing?_

"Hannah, you got to go, you have to get out of here." a worried mother pleaded for her child to get out of harms way. Eugenia Fullwind ushered her fifteen year old daughter into her bedroom and took her by the shoulders. "You have to run, do not look back, he will be home any second, do you hear me? I love you, baby girl. You are strong, independent, you are a woman who will make brillant decisions in this life. Hannah Dalena, please just run." Eugenia kissed her daughter's forehead and ran out of the bedroom, closing it tightly behind her and escaped to the other side of the apartment.

"I love you too, mom." Hannah slipped on her shoes and started to stuff her bag. Looking over her shoulder at her clock, she knew what that monster would be home, tearing through the door, arguing with her mother for a beer, then sitting his ass down on the clean couch and watching football until he's nice and drunk. Hannah and her mother had a long conversation, this day would come, and it was today. The day to get out of the situation that caused bruises and physical and mental abuse.

As Hannah zipped her bag, she heard him, the cut of the engine, the slam of the car door, and if she didn't breathe for a moment, the sound of his steps. Hannah knew she had to escape at this very moment. She opened her door slightly to see her step dad roughly taking a beer from her mother's soft hands and giving her the death glare, Hannah couldn't make out what he was saying, but it was making her mom tear up.

She closed her door, walked over towards her window and opened it. The smell of the city erupted her bedroom, mixing with the scent of roses it was a bittersweet moment afterall. Hannah caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror, what she saw was someone who was done pretending that everything was alright. She closed her eyes, taking in the last moment of being in what she thought was her safe haven. And within a blink of an eye, she was gone.

* * *

"Good morning. Mr. Reese." Finch looked up briefly as he heard the younger man enter. What he saw was someone who was soaking from head to toe, and still managed to get his tea.

How thoughtful.

"Good morning to you too, Harold." John lifted the tea cup with one hand, and drank the coffee cup with the other. Walking over, he set it down gently onto Finch's desk and straightened up, looking from the computer that held the Machine... more like is the Machine to looking at the picture on the board. He cocked his head to the side slightly and took a long look at the face before turning to Finch. "Who is she?" he inquired, turning towards the photo again and then to the piece of paper next to it.

"Hannah Fullwind. She's fifteen years of age and no school records. My guess is that she's homeschooled, furthermore, her dad died when she was nine years old overseas. He was in the Marines. Her mother, Eugenia Fullwind, remarried to a rising business man... Austin Fullwind. And it seems to look like that Austin has a record: one count battery, and two counts of sexual assault one of which belongs to- oh." Harold stopped there and looked up from the screen with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well, Harold?" John crossed his arms, and turned his attention towards Finch who was now standing. Reese didn't have an easy feeling in his stomach, and days like these, it didn't make him any better. And let's face it, if Finch said that the step dad, Austin, touched Hannah... well John Reese would show him what it is to be like a monster.

"It's the mom, Eugenia. But it was dropped because there were questions concerning if it was... consensual or not." Finch moved around the desk and looked at the picture of Hannah and the piece of paper next to it.

John walked over towards his coat, picking it up and then threw away his coffee. "Give me the address and keep digging, Finch." he then walked out of the library-turned-office space, to go find Hannah, and to get to the bottom of this. Once he hit the bottom of the stairs, Finch spoke into his ear "_So tell me, what are you going to do?"_. John clenched his jaw and he walked out of the building, into the city. "I am planning on finding Hannah and protecting her. Isn't that what we do, Finch?" John walked towards the nearby parked car and pulled out the keys, got into the vehicle and drove off.


End file.
